Tony in Disneyland
by TheAvengingTrencher
Summary: Tony wants to do something really fun, and he always gets what he wants. So the Avengers go to Disneyland! :) These are their exciting adventures! It's just gonna be a short little 2 or 3 chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey quick author's note. I've never been to Disneyland, (I know it sucks) so all my knowledge is purely based on what I made up combined with the internet, so sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**P.S. I don't own The Avengers or Disneyland, though if I could own both... well, let's just say I'd have a _lot_ of fun. ;)**

* * *

Tony Stark wanted to do something fun. And what Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets.

So about 2 days later, he announced to the Avengers that they would be going on very special "mandatory" trip, along with Pepper, Jane and Darcy. What he didn't tell them was that this trip was actually just his excuse to do something fun, and it was actually in no way mandatory, he just wanted to have people to go with, and his friends seemed like a pretty good option.

"So where are we going?" Clint asked once Tony was done talking.

Tony couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, even though he was slightly annoyed at Clint's impatience. Clearly he was getting to that part.

"We're going to..." He drew it out for a few seconds to make it seem really suspenseful and exciting. "... Disneyland!" He smiled even wider and for a few seconds, he felt like he'd never be able to stop.

From the couch in front of him though, he heard quite a few disappointed groans. The only people who were somewhat excited were Darcy and Thor. Tony frowned. "What's wrong with Disneyland?"

At that, Natasha actually started laughing. Seriously, what was wrong with Disneyland?

"Tony?" Bruce asked quietly, so that he was just barely heard over Tasha's laughing. "Don't you think we're a little _old_ for Disneyland?"

Tony just stared at him, feeling incredulous. Even his very own Science Bro was against him?

* * *

In the end, though, Tony still got what he wanted. Because he was Tony Stark, and what Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets.

It took a lot of convincing, moaning, protests and bribing though, but he got it.

In just a few days, tickets were bought, accommodations were made, (though Tony did have his house in California, he thought that staying at a hotel in the park really enhanced the experience) and travel was arranged (not that that's really an issue when you're a billionaire with you own array of private jets). And surprisingly, he arranged everything all by himself, with no help from Pepper (One of the _many _promises he made to everyone was one to Pepper, stating that he would do all of the planning himself. Another was to everyone, promising to pay for everything, including anything anyone wanted. No exceptions. It was a good thing he was rich).

Now he was sitting on his private jet at 6 am, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He was actually early, for once, and the only other person on the plane was Pepper. And that was only because she was the one who actually made sure he was early.

Slowly but surely though, everyone else began to arrive, and by 6:30, they took off for California.

* * *

A few hours later, they landed in California. From the airport, they rode a private limo, another perk of having Tony Stark pay for your trip, all the way to Disneyland.

Tony sat between Pepper and Bruce on the ride and enthused about how great Disneyland would be for the entire ride.

The only other person in that whole limo that seemed remotely excited was Darcy. Although she was much more than just remotely excited. Wedged in a spot between Steve and Thor, she was wearing a shirt with Minnie Mouse on it, and matching mouse ears on her head. Every once in a while, she'd get really excited about something Tony said and exclaim loudly about it, making Steve and Thor cover their ears.

Finally, they arrived at the park. Tony got out and stared in awe at the front gates. Okay, so they weren't exactly too awe-worthy, but he was pretty damn excited, so it didn't matter.

Slowly, all the Avengers came out and started standing beside each other, forming a line of staring faces. Even though they had denied any excitement or even interest before, one look around at his fellow Avengers told Tony that they were completely and utterly excited.

"So are you ready to go in?" Steve asked. It sounded like he was trying to seem completely disinterested, but he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. Tony was glad. He had thought Steve of all people, who had been around in the 40s when Disney was still fairly new, it had only be around for 20 years, would have enjoyed to see how far the little movie company he had liked (he said so himself, actually, that he had really liked Disney movies) had come since then. But Tony assumed that since all the other Avengers had been pretending to have no interest at all, Steve had joined in too to seem cool in the eyes of his teammates.

"Heck yeah!" Darcy exclaimed. She was standing beside Tony and even he had to admit that she was a little loud, but he thought her display of enthusiasm was admirable, so it was okay.

* * *

Once they got into the park, none of them could contain their excitement, not even Natasha and Clint.

From the front entrance, Tony could see the Disney castle in the distance. He smiled to himself. This was going to be _so _awesome. He could barely even wait. But he decided that it would be best to go to the hotel and get everything unpacked first, so as excited and impatient as he was, and as much as all he wanted was to go have some fun, and Tony Stark always got what he wanted, he reluctantly pulled out a map and tried to find the hotel.

* * *

Tony had spent much time picking out a hotel, and had eventually decided on the Disneyland Hotel, not too far from the Downtown Disney District.

Though he had been kind of tempted to get a really fancy suite, Tony, after deciding that he probably wouldn't end up wanting to stay too long in the room, just to sleep, had gone for just a normal 2 bed room, which was still pretty nice too. Since each room had 2 beds, and each bed held 2 people, and there were 9 people in total, he had figured that he could have 3 people per room and get 3 rooms (He did need to save his money somewhere considering he'd need to pay for everything else everyone wanted). The rooms were assigned as follows:

Room #1: Bed #1, Pepper and Tony. Bed #2, Bruce.

Room # 2: Bed #1, Clint and Natasha. Bed #2, Steve.

Room # 3: Bed #1, Thor and Jane. Bed #2, Darcy.

* * *

"Wow," Pepper said as she walked into their room. "This is incredible." She hurried over to the window. "Cool, look at the view! You can see a lot of the park from here!"

Tony came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Bet you think I had a pretty cool idea now, don't you?" He asked.

Pepper smiled, then leaned her head back on Tony's shoulder. She reached her arm up and pulled his head down a bit before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, guys, I'm right here." Bruce pointed out as Tony turned Pepper around and the two started making out.

"Oh." Pepper broke away from Tony's embrace and kind of stepped away a bit, looking embarrassed. Tony just smiled before bursting out laughing. "Oops." He said, but he was still laughing.

Bruce just smiled and blushed a little bit.

Tony's phone buzzed twice then, and he pulled it out. He had 2 texts. 1 from Clint and 1 from Darcy. Both of them informed him and they were ready to go and they would meet in the lobby.

"Well, I guess we're ready to go see the park!" Tony exclaimed. He was so excited, grinning from ear to ear, to that he seemed like a five year old, which made Pepper and Bruce laugh.

* * *

"So where are we going first?" Darcy asked when they all got to the lobby.

"That, my dear, is a very good question." Tony said in response before pulling out a map. "Let's see."

* * *

After _much _deliberation, it was decided that the best place to start was the main entrance. Then they could work their way around the map.

* * *

It took a while, but by 11:30, they were back at the start. Now they just need to pick which direction to go in. It was a good thing that they had decided to stay for a week and a half, because the way they were working, and it would take forever to get through the entire park.

Finally, they ended up going on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which everyone had to agree was a lot of fun.

After that, they wandered a bit, everyone pointing something out, but no one being able to agree if they wanted to go see that, so that they ended up not doing anything for a while.

But when they got around to the Haunted Mansion, everyone agreed that they wanted to do it. Bruce tried to protest, of course not thinking that it was such a good idea for him with the Hulk and everything, and also being a bit of a scared-y cat, but Tony eventually convinced him. And also promised to sit beside him and hold his hand, something which Pepper wasn't too happy about (though she did end up just fine, getting Steve to sit with her.) and which Bruce took advantage of, squeezing Tony's hand so hard that Tony didn't even regain feeling in his hand until a few hours later.

After that, the team had lunch at a very cool restaurant, (and notably expensive) and then worked their way through a few more rides. They spent the rest of the day out and having a blast. Tony had actually been right to make this mandatory. If he hadn't, they wouldn't have realized how much fun it could be, and they wouldn't have bonded the way they did that day, and in the days to come.

"Oh my God, look!" Darcy shouted randomly. "It's Minnie Mouse!" She immediately started running to where, yes, a mouse dressed in a red dress with a matching red bow on her ear was standing. When the rest of the group got over to them, Darcy handed her phone over to Jane for a picture. It turned out to be a pretty cute one considering Darcy's outfit of a Minnie Mouse shirt, red skirt that matched Minnie's dress and a pair of mouse ears with a bow on one of them.

Plus, she turned out to not be the only person to get excited by a character. In fact, it seemed as if everyone had that one character that they were so excited to meet and just _had _to get a picture with. For Darcy it was Minnie. For Pepper, it was Peter Pan. (Don't ask. But it did make Tony extremely jealous) For Steve it was Mickey Mouse, as he was one of the few characters Steve even recognized. Tony seemed pretty excited to meet Chip and Dale, while Bruce wanted his picture with Mike and Sulley from Monsters, Inc. Even Natasha and Clint let go of their "We don't care" attitude and took pictures with characters themselves. Natasha seemed pretty into both Tinkerbell and Rapunzel and got a picture with both, while Clint picked Merida from the movie Brave since she had a bow and arrow. (Later it was noted that Merida actually looked a lot like she should be Natasha and Clint's lovechild.) Finally, there was Thor and Jane. Thor seemed pretty good with taking a picture with anyone, so it was more Jane's choice when they got one with Pooh Bear, but they both seemed to love it.

After that, some more rides, some more wandering around the park, some more seeing cute characters, then, although it upset Tony very much, it was bedtime, and the end of day 1 of the Avengers' awesome Disneyland adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter. It's more just a random chapter of them having fun, even though they aren't walking around the park. I dunno. I thought it was good. Hope you do too! :) **

A few days later, they decided, though Tony didn't think it was a good decision, to stay at the hotel for one day. They'd seen plenty of Disneyland and gone on enough rides to be able to justify a break for one day. Unless you asked Tony. But he would probably _never _think they'd seen enough. Plus he had an issue with staying still. It's a Tony thing.

Not that they were staying still, exactly. Just staying at the hotel. Where they would go swimming at the pool. Which featured a _waterslide. _

* * *

"Are you sure you just wanna stay here today?" Tony asked when they assembled in the lobby. Judging by the fact that they were dressed to just sit by the pool all day, the answer was probably yes.

"Aww come on Tony," Jane said. "This will be lots of fun too." She looked over at Thor and smiled. Tony assumed that she was just saying that because she wanted an excuse for Thor to take his shirt off.

"Yeah Tony!" Darcy shouted. "Super fun." She winked, then flicked her gaze between Thor and Steve. More shirtlessness. How much fun for Tony.

Although then again, with any luck, Pepper would be wearing that bikini he got her. Maybe it wouldn't be _too _bad.

* * *

The second Tony got outside, he grabbed Bruce's arm and started running, pulling him behind him in tow.

"Tony, I didn't ever take my shirt off yet!" Bruce said. "I'd like to not get it wet on the waterslide."

Tony stopped running for a second, turned back to Bruce, unbuttoned Bruce's shirt quickly, pulled it off and threw it back to where Pepper was standing by the pool. It hit her in the face, his cue to grab Bruce and start running again.

"I could've taken my own shirt off." Bruce-y pointed out.

"Oh well, couldn't wait that long."

To that, Bruce said nothing, just followed Tony into line.

* * *

After Tony and Bruce went on the waterslide a few times, they swam back over to the rest of the group, where Pepper exacted her revenge on Tony by throwing the shirt back at him, hitting him right in the face before falling into the pool. It was also where Bruce exacted _his _revenge on Pepper for throwing his shirt in the water by pushing her in when she was cooling her feet in the pool, and where, as the true hero he was, Tony caught her. Not that it was much of a feat to catch someone when they fell into water, but oh well, he tried.

After he put Pepper down, Clint pushed Bruce into the pool. Luckily, Tony caught him too, cause otherwise, that would've been a disaster.

Next Natasha came running behind Clint, and with all of her might, pushed him into the pool. Tony barely had enough time to move, still holding Bruce in his arms, before Clint came crashing into the water.

After Clint fell in, Thor picked up Natasha and tossed her in, only to be rescued by the marvelous Tony.

"Hey honey," He said catching her. Both her and Pepper shot him a look, Natasha's looking especially like she might just kill him right then and there, and he instantly put her down. Even Bruce hadn't been that bad when Tony said the same thing to him. He'd actually laughed.

After Natasha, Steve, Darcy and Jane all threw themselves against Thor pushing him in. Then they pushed Jane in, and then Steve pushed Darcy, but she grabbed his wrist at the last second, pulling them both in.

And then the only person who hadn't been pushed in was Tony, as he'd been too busy acting as a saviour to do so.

Suddenly they knew what they had to do. They needed to put the fact that they'd attacked each other aside and focus on what they needed to do. Push Tony into the pool. It was decided that Pepper would be the distraction, the bikini Tony had bought her on its own a big enough distraction, and that the rest of them would all bombard him, pushing him into the water.

"Hey, Tony!" Pepper said, getting out of the pool. "I think we should go on the waterslide." She winked over at the rest of the group, they're cue to get ready. She almost felt a little bad about doing this to her boyfriend. _Almost._

At the information that her beautiful girlfriend _wanted to go on the waterslide with him, _he ran to her.

"Yes, totally, let's go!" He said, sounding super excited.

That's when it happened. The team snuck up behind him and, bam, Pepper moved out of the way and they hit him from the side. The only issue was that since they all ran towards him, they all fell into the pool too. Pepper watched from the side of the pool, laughing to herself. She sat down on the edge, not thinking much of it, until Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her in too. Oops. And right when she was starting to feel dry.

"How could you do this to me? Your only boyfriend." He said dramatically. Then his eyes focused on her, serious. "At least, I hope so."

She just laughed at him.

"No? Well then who is it? Steve, Bruce?"

That caused even more laughing.

"Well let me show you why you originally fell in love with me, and not Captain Virginity over there."

"What are you hinting at? Cause there are children around. And a giant mouse." She added.

Tony turned around to see that Mickey Mouse was standing by the pool behind him, he waved to Tony and for the first time, Tony found the whole character thing less cute and more unnerving.

He turned back to Pepper. "Well, nothing too bad then, maybe save that for later."

"Yeah, later, with Bruce in our room."

"So _he's _the one you were into?" Tony exclaimed. "I knew it! It's because he's a doctor and I'm not, isn't it?"

"Sure." Pepper said.

"Well, I'm the better kisser." He pointed out.

"How do _you _know that?"

"You don't wanna know. But I do know it's true." And then they were kissing.

And it was ruined, by Darcy, who started singing. "Ooo! Tony and Pepper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up," Tony said, splashing her with water. She splashed back but hit Steve instead, who aimed for Darcy but got Natasha, and then there was just a huge water fight.

By the end of the day, everyone was soaking wet and laughing as they walked back into the hotel, getting footprints all over the lobby.

Even though it hadn't been a trip around the park, even though it hadn't been what Tony had wanted, even though he hadn't expected to like it, Tony Stark had to count even this day of Disneyland in a complete success. He'd had fun with his friends at the best park in the world, and that was what mattered. And the waterslide.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, and it was their last day of Disneyland fun, which made Tony very upset. Although, judging by the looks of the group as they assembled in the lobby that day, Tony could tell he wasn't the only one.

"So who's ready for a day of immense fun?" Tony asked. They all instantly raised their hands. "Great, cause we are going to have _so _much fun today. I secretly saved all the really super cool stuff for last." Tony pulled out a giant list. "Okay, so this'll be awesome! Let's see, which one is first on the list?" He scanned it for a second, seeming deep in thought. "Ok," He announced. "First on our list is Tomorrowland. Now this place seems super awesome, so I thought I'd save it for last. We can go to the Space Mountain Ride, which looks awesome, and we can on this Star Tours thing, which is _so _awesome looking. And then there are a few other awesome things there. What do you think?"

They were a few groans and moans, most people not sharing Tony's love of science and his interest in space and the future. Bruce was probably the most excited, and all he said was, "Sounds pretty interesting."

* * *

In the end Tony won though, cause, guess what, he's Tony Stark, and what Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets.

Plus, it turns out that while no one had been interested minus Bruce, Tomorrowland had turned out to be _awesome_. Not that there should've been any doubt, considering everything was awesome in Disneyland.

Then they went to a Disney store and went shopping. Tony decided to buy one present for everyone. He bought matching Minnie and Mickey Mouse shirts for Darcy and Steve, (which they adored, and looked cute in.) He bought Bruce-y a little stuffed Sulley doll, ("It's blue and fluffy and snuggly and cute and I love it!") and he got a cute pink bedazzled eyepatch, which _yes_, was supposed to be for little girls who wanted to be pirates, to bring back to Nick Fury (who was going to kill him). Then he grabbed a stuffed Mickey Mouse holding a red heart to give to Pepper as cute little present, then a Pooh bear shirt for Jane and a men's Pooh bear shirt for Thor so they matched. Finally, he got Clint a tiny little toy bow and arrow set, and Natasha a Tinkerbell shirt that said "Ask me if I care." Then he got himself an Iron Man shirt (He had done a little advertising deal with Disney since so many kids loved Iron Man, which meant that they had a lot of Iron Man merchandise in the store.)

Then he took them all to a bakery, where he bought everyone a candy apple that looked like Mickey Mouse. They sat on the ground outside and people watched as they ate.

"You know, I had a lot of fun," Tasha said after a while of sitting in silence. "I may almost be upset when we have to leave."

That meant a lot to Tony. He knew that that was practically her way of saying, "This was the best idea ever, I had so much fun," so he smiled and relished the moment for a bit.

Then she added, "I'm sorry I didn't wanna come here. I'm sorry we were all so annoying and against it. It was a really good idea."

Not that Tony was too sensitive himself, but that was really just too sweet.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Good idea, Tony." Clint chimed in, before adding his own sorry.

One by one, everyone apologized and told Tony what a fantastic trip it had been and how it was such a good idea, until Darcy was left.

"Well, I for one always thought this was a good idea." She said, before biting off the ear of her Mickey Mouse candy apple.

Tony laughed and hugged her, before hugging everyone. Then it was just one big mushy love fest.

Eventually, someone pointed out that they should probably get back to the park, but before that, they spent quite sometime just being with each other, hugging on the street, smiling and getting along. It was cute. And it proved another advantage to the Disneyland trip, which, surprisingly, no one had noticed yet, it had brought them closer.

After a while, but before they left to move on in the park, Tony had a great idea. He sometimes has those, being a genius and all.

"Hey, we should take a picture together. A little thing to remember this." He pulled out his phone. The rest of the group decided to each have the one little Disney thing Tony had bought them in the picture. Then Tony reluctantly gave his phone to a stranger and the group stood up for their picture.

It turned out beautifully, everyone smiling wide, some people holding little items up, others wearing their shirts, everyone squished close to fit in the shot and a lot of them with their arms around each other.

"Wow." Steve said, seeing the picture. "That turned out incredibly."

"Totally," Darcy said, leaning over his shoulder to look at the phone.

They were all crowded around Tony at that point, his little extended family surrounding him.

After the picture, they decided to finish up with the park. They went on a lot of fun rides and had an absolute blast. It might have even arguably been the best day of their entire visit to Disneyland!

* * *

But alas, all the awesome exciting things in life most come to an end. (Not that we're gonna focus on that, dear reader, cause that would make the ending depressing. In fact, disregard that last sentence)

Anyway, at about 9, they all packed up and left the hotel. By 9:30 they were in the limo, and by 9:45, they were on Tony's private plane, heading back to New York.

* * *

They got back home quite a few hours later, and everyone was insanely tired. So it was decided that they would have a sleepover and Stark Tower, and leave in the morning.

* * *

When they woke up that next morning, Tony called them to breakfast, which he had made himself! Which of course meant it wasn't very good, but extra points for trying. Plus they found something that, even though they had been with Tony the whole time at the Disney Store, they hadn't seen him buy.

They were little Mickey Mouse picture frames, each one a different colour. Pepper and Thor had red, Tasha's was black, Clint and Bruce got purple, Steve and Jane got blue, and Darcy had pink.

And in each cute little picture frame, was the picture from yesterday.

"Oh my God!" Jane said. "That's so cute."

"That's awesome!" Pepper agreed, grabbing her own frame.

They all rushed around Tony again, this time to hug him.

This Disneyland thing had honestly been the best idea ever. They _had _to do this again sometime.


End file.
